Fryguyland's Sleepy Time/Transcript
Fryguyland's Sleepy Time is the 1st part of the seventeenth episode of The Fryguy Show. It was released on October 17, 1987. Transcript: * (Fryguyland Scene) * Fryguy: Ah, time for bed, Mini Fryguy. (Fryguy takes closing curtains and takes it to Mini Fryguy bed and covers it with a blanket and Jeanson opens to door) * Jeanson: Fryguy, you have nightwear on and you can go to bed to have a great night. * Fryguy: Oh, Jeanson (Fryguy goes to bed) You know what they say: curiosity salted the fire! Mind your wandering eye, you little mollusk. Sweet dreams, Jeanson and Mini Fryguy. * (Jeanson goes away and Fryguy snores and a dream cloud appears with the background of Fryguyland School Elementary stuff. Fryguy eyes appear then his mouth on a rock) * Fryguy: Hey! Over here! * (Fryguy laughs while his arms wiggle on the ground. Both arms attach to the rock and the rock moves over to the items. Fryguy's arms grab the eyes and puts them on the rock, his start appearing, and come out and put his body is seen. A car comes over Fryguy and sits him in it. Fryguy's black edges of the eye grows out) * Fryguy: Wait a minute. I don't have a driver's license! * (Driver's license appears) * Fryguy: Wow. My driver's license. I can't believe it! * (Car starts to move crazily) * Fryguy: I sure take a good picture. * (Fryguy drives through a sign that says "Road Ends") * Fryguy: Darn! I should have grown a mustache. * (The Fryguycar starts bumping up and down rapidly) * (Fryguy is nowing driving off-road, hitting bumps in the sand) * (He smashes into a rock and flies out of the Fryguycar, still holding his license) * Fryguy: How could I have forgotten the most important rule of driving? Always wear your seatbelt. * (Fryguy flies over the Fryguyland School Elementary) * Fryguy: Hey, I can see the Fryguyland School Elementary from here. * (Rude Rullops floats up to him) * Fryguy: Rude Rullops! Look! I've finally got my driver's license! * (Rude Rullops takes his license and tears it up) * Rude Rullops: Not even in your dreams, Fryguy! * Fryguy: No! * (Fryguy flies through the dream cloud and Fryguy's real bed) * Fryguy: Ouch! Where am I? * (Fryguy walks and looks up to his real self) * Fryguy: Is that me? Or is this me? Am I still dreaming? * (Mini Fryguy snoring and Fryguy walks up to Mini Fryguy's dream cloud) * Fryguy: This must be Mini Fryguy's dream. I gonna get a closer look. * (Fryguy jumps into the dream cloud. He falls down into a library) * Fryguy: Whoa! Wow. Look at all these books. I wonder where Mini Fryguy is. * (Fryguy walks past a pile of books) * Fryguy: Mini Fryguy! Huh? * (Fryguy sees Mini Fryguy, who is now taller and wearing a cape, reading book) * (He walks up to him) * Fryguy: Excuse me, sir. Have you seen...? * (Mini Fryguy turns around) * Mini Fryguy: (Gasps) Fryguy? * Fryguy: Mini Fryguy? * Mini Fryguy: How dare you invade the sanctity of my dreams? * Fryguy: Mini Fryguy! You can talk! * Mini Fryguy: (Sighs) In dreams, one is not tethered by earthly limitations. * Fryguy: What does that mean? * Mini Fryguy: Come. * (They walk down an aisle of books) * Mini Fryguy: For ages, dreams have been thought of as windows to another realm. * (Mini Fryguy picks up a book and reads from it) * Mini Fryguy: "Let me not mar that perfect dream by an auroral stain, but so adjust my daily night that it may come again." Emily Dickinson wrote that. * Fryguy: Who? * (Mini Fryguy flips a few pages) * Mini Fryguy: Here's one you might know. * (Mini Fryguy clears throat) * Mini Fryguy: There once was a man from Peru who dreamed he was eating his shoe. He woke with a fright in the middle of the night to find that his dream had come true. * Fryguy: (Laughs) Gee, Mini Fryguy, you sure are smart. * Mini Fryguy: Did you think my fire was full of hot air? * Fryguy: Well, thanks for the info, Mini Fryguy. I'm going back to my own dream now. (Fryguy starts walking away) * Mini Fryguy: Beware of your wandering eye, you little poriferan! * (Fryguy jumps out of Mini Fryguy's dream cloud and hops up onto his alarm clock to get into his own). * (Fryguy sees Sophie and Rudy Mancini's dream cloud outside the window) * Fryguy: I wonder what Mancini's dreaming. * (Sophie Mancini and Rudy Mancini is twin bed and snoring.) * Fryguy: I can't resist! * (Fryguy laughs and jumps into the dream cloud. Inside, he opens a door to see Sophie Mancini watching to Rudy Mancini rocking back and forth on a 25¢ kiddie ride amidst the blank, white scenery) * Fryguy: Hey, Mancinis! * Sophie Mancini and Rudy Mancini: Hi, Fryguy. * Fryguy: You know, Rudy, this is a dream. You can do anything you want. * Rudy Mancini: Yup. * Fryguy: I mean anything! Watch. I can turn into a skyscraper. (Fryguy transforms into the shape of a skyscraper) Going up! Eh? (Fryguy sees that Rudy Mancini is unresponsive and frowns, then perks up again) I can make... (Fryguy changes back to his normal shape and size, this time with a million copies of himself) A million of me! Eh? Eh? * Rudy Mancini: Yup. * (The clones disappear) * Fryguy: Ah, tartar sauce. I'm going to a different dream. (Fryguy leaves) * Sophie Mancini: Okay. Bye, Fryguy. * (Kiddie ride comes to a halt) * (Rudy reaches into his pocket and pulls out another quarter and goes to put it in the slot, but accidentally drops it and it rolls away) * Rudy Mancini: Oh! * (The quarter falls into a grate) * Sophie Mancini: Shoot, that was my last quarter. * (Rudy Mancini sits on the ride with a dull gaze) * (Meanwhile, Fryguy hops out of the dream cloud and starts to walk down the block) * (He stops below Sharteneer's dream cloud) * Fryguy: Ooh, this is gonna be good! * (Fryguy inflates himself with air and floats up into the cloud) * (Inside, Sharteneer is playing trumpet in front of an applauding crowd) * (He has a powdered wig on his head) * Fryguy: Psst! Sharteneer! * (Fryguy waving in the audience; Sharteneer stops playing) * Fryguy: Hey, Sharteneer! * Sharteneer: Fryguy! * King: Ahem! * (Fryguy sitting in the balcony above the stage) * King: Why do you stop playing, Wolfgang Amadeus Sharteneer? * Sharteneer: Yes, Your Highness. (Sharteneer resumes playing, but Fryguy tells the King a joke) * (The King laughs and Sharteneer stops playing again. She angrily stands up) * Sharteneer: Fryguy! * King: Hey! I have not instructed you to stop! Now play! (King giggles, turns to Fryguy and nudges him with his elbow) Oh, do tell me the one about the man from Peru again. * (Sharteneer growling, pressing down on her trumpet) * Sharteneer: Fry- (Sharteneer accidentally breaks the trumpet. The audience gasps) Guy... * King: (Angry) I came here to hear beautiful music! If I don't get my wish, it will be your head! * (Sharteneer laughs nervously) * Fryguy: (as a Trumpet) Sharteneer! (Fryguy points to himself and winks) Huh? Huh? * (Sharteneer throws his broken trumpet pieces off-stage. Speaking with his back turned) * King: Ahem! (King glares down at Sharteneer) * (Sharteneer sighs and picks Fryguy up) * Fryguy: Trust me, Sharteneer. * (Sharteneer blows into him) * Fryguy: (off-key) La la! La la la la la la la! (The audience gasps again) * (Sharteneer stops playing) * Sharteneer: Fryguy! * King: (Crying) Her music touches me ever-so. I fear that my tears might stain my petticoat. * (Crowd cheers) * Sharteneer: (Bowing) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (The crowd knocks him aside into a fruit wagon and a fish grabs Fryguy) * ???: What is this instrument that produces such lovely sound? * (Fryguy turns back to normal and runs away while audience chases him. Sharteneer has climbed out of the wagon and is a mess) * Fryguy: So long, Sharteneer! * (Sharteneer starts to growl at him, but the audience members push him back into the fruit wagon and chase after Fryguy. The King follows, too, laughing. Fryguy runs out the door and flies away) * (Sharteneer starts tossing and turning in her bed, mumbling in angered pain) * (Fryguy lands on the top of Donna Silenter's House) * Fryguy: Hey! I'm at Donna's! * (Donna Silenter sleeps in her house and Fryguy jumps in her dream cloud and opens a plane door) * Fryguy: Aw, this looks neat! I wonder... * (Fryguy falls out of the plane and screams) * (Donna Silenter surfs up on a glide board to Fryguy) * Donna Silenter: Hey, Fryguy, what brings you here? * Fryguy: Hey, Donna! What's going on? * (Donna Silenter turns upside down) * Donna Silenter: Well, we're free-falling from 114,000 feet, and we're gonna land on that itty-bitty target. * (A target is shown on the ground and Fryguy and Donna Silenter spins around) * Fryguy: This seems kind of dangerous! * Donna Silenter: Not as long as you've got a big old parachute! * Fryguy: Okay! * (Fryguy gives her a thumbs-up) * (Both his shoes inflate) * Donna Silenter: Not a pair of shoes, Fryguy! Parachute! * Fryguy: Gotcha! (Fryguy lifts up a green parakeet perched on his finger) * Donna Silenter: Not a parakeet! Para- (Lands in a truck of clam manure, parachute inflates out of time) medic... * (Fryguy screams as he crashes through the target, breaking the ground and flips on the real-life ground) * Fryguy: Ouch! All right, that's it. No more messing with people's dreams. * (Fryguy sees a dream cloud coming out of Twin houses) * Fryguy: H-h-hey! Dylan Rudgers. (climbs the anchor house and raises his head right under a pink flower in Lina Volt, Shanti Fryguy and Lily Punkey's dream. Shows a view of various girly decorations,other girly features and boyfriend portraits) Uhh... Dylan Rudgers? * Lily Punkey: Hello, Fryguy! * (Lina Volt, Shanti Fryguy and Lily Punkey sits at a table with a green rabbit toy and a brown teddy bear, she pours some tea into the bear's cup) * Fryguy: (Waves) Oh, Lina, Shanti Fryguy and Lily. This is your dream. * Lina Volt: You're just in time for the tea party! * Fryguy: Actually, I was looking for your dad's dream. * Shanti Fryguy: (Frowns) Oh. He's next door. * (All olls eyes, then shakes head in disappointment) * Lily Punkey: Boys don't understand the sophistication of tea parties. Right, Mr. Stuffy? * Fryguy: Bye! * (Fryguy gets out of Lina Volt, Shanti Fryguy and Lily Punkey's dream and goes over to Dilliam and Dylan Rudgers on the right side of the screen) * Fryguy: I bet Rudgers' dream will be more robust. * (Fryguy peeks in the cloud and just floats on his backside in the large ocean until he hits Rudgers’ boat) * Dylan Rudgers: I've got you now, you slippery demon! * (Inside the boat, he grips into a fishing rod) * Dilliam Rudgers: You're putting up a good fight, yes you are. * (Fryguy hops into the boat) * Fryguy: Whatcha doin’, Dylan? * Dylan Rudgers: I'm picking Neptune's pocket! * Fryguy: What are you talking about? * Dylan Rudgers: I'm talking about cold hard flippin' cash. * (Moby Dollar appears from the water, caught on the fishing hook) * Dilliam Rudgers: It's the mighty Moby Dollar! * (Starts reeling in, making the Moby Dollar come closer and closer.) * Dylan Rudgers: Did you see her, boy? I got her! Here she comes! * (Moby Dollar starts spitting out pennies) * Dilliam Rudgers: There she blows! * Fryguy: (Laughs) Look, Dylan and Dilliam. Pennies! * Dylan Rudgers: Never mind the small change, lad. Get the net! * (Fryguy grabs a small jellyfishing net) * Fryguy: This one? * Dylan Rudgers: No, no, no, no! The money net! It's in me back pocket. * (Fryguy reaches into Dylan Rudgers' back pocket and pulls out a huge wallet with Dylan Rudgers' license in it) * Fryguy: Wow! You look real good with a mustache, Rudgers. * Dilliam Rudgers: Never mind that, boy. Ready the net! * (Fryguy opens up the wallet) * Fryguy: Net ready, sir! * (Dylan Rudgers pulls the dollar out of the water and heaves it into the wallet) * Dylan Rudgers: I Dit it! (Dylan gets excited) I finally dit it! * Fryguy: Congratulations, Dylan Rudgers. * (Fryguy puts down the wallet and wants to shake hands with Dylan Rudgers, but when he tries the wallet bounces toward the back of the boat) * (The wallet bounces away) * Dilliam Rudgers: No, Fryguy! Don't let it go! * Fryguy: Huh? * Dylan Rudgers: Get it, SpongeBob! Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it! * (Fryguy chases after it, but it hops off the back end of the boat) * Fryguy: Hey! Hey! I...! * Dilliam Rudgers: No! * (Dollar hops out of wallet and jumps like a dolphin away in the ocean) * Fryguy: This'll make a great fish story, eh, Dylan? * Dylan Rudgers: Oh, Fryguy... * Fryguy: Yes, Dylan Rudgers? * (Dylan Rudgers ties SpongeBob up with a rope tied to a plunger sticking out of a gun) * Dylan Rudgers: Yo're fired! * (Dylan Fires the gun, shooting the plunger and tossing Fryguy with it) * (Fryguy screams as he gets shot out of the dream cloud and into Villain's dream on a Evil Freemaker Genie's Castle. The plunger is stuck onto a building) * Dr. Lazertag: Zap! (Dr. Lazertag zaps a building near Fryguy and fish come running out) * Jude the Big Evil Guy: I see you. (Jude the Big Evil Guy stomps up to another building, twenty times the size of his normal self) * Little Bad Wersent: Zap! * (Evil Freemaker Genie shoots a green laser out of his eye) * Josh: My leg! * Jude the Big Evil Guy: I see you. Zap! * Fryguy: Villains! (Villains tries to get himself untied from the rope around his ankle) * Dr. Lazertag: I see you... (Fryguy gets untied and drops to the ground) Zap! * (Villains zaps and disintegrates the building that Fryguy was on, then walks to the Fryguyland School Elementary.) * (People continue to scream in panic) * Little Bad Wersent: Oh look, it's the Fryguyland School Elementary, home of the Chaos. * (All stomps it) * Villains: Crush! * (Villains picks up the Fryguyland School Elementary sign and starts to lick it as if it were a lollipop and walks off) * Jude the Big Evil Guy: Lick, lick! * Fryguy: This isn't a dream! This is a nightmare! * Jeanson: Help! Help! * (Stops and looks. Appears more and more worried.) * Mini Fryguy: !!! * (Villains still coming towards Jeanson and Mini Fryguy making giant step shouts) * Evil Freemaker Genie: Here, little, little, little. * Fryguy: Jeanson! * (Fryguy jumps over to Jeanson and Mini Fryguy and hugs then) * Fryguy: I've got you, Jeanson! * Villains: Peek-a-boo, here comes my foot! * (Villains steps on Fryguy, Jeanson and Mini Fryguy) * Villains: Yeah! Huh? (Villains lifts his foot from pain) Yow! * (Fryguy looking like a thumbtack) * Fryguy: I think he's got the point. (Fryguy laughs) * Little Bad Wersent: (Starts shrinking.) Waaaaaah! (as he screams his voice gets higher and higher until he goes back to his normal, puny size. Three burnt fish walk up to Villains looking mad) * Jude the Big Evil Guy: Well, I guess I've got some explaining to do, huh? * (Burned Josh lifts his foot to step on him) * Villains: No! No! No! Not the face! * (Villains gets squished. Wakes up screaming and his dream cloud pops, making dream Fryguy fall to the ground) * Fryguy: Ooh! * (Fryguy walks home into his own dream cloud where his real self is still sleeping) * Fryguy: Ah, that was fun and all, but it's good to be back in my own dream cloud. * (Fryguy goes to sleep) * Fryguy: Ah... (Fryguys wakes up after hearing his friends voices and faces hovering around his head) * (Head of Evil Freemaker Genie starts surrounding Fryguy) * Evil Freemaker Genie: Fryguy! * (The heads of Jeanson, Lina Volt, Sharteneer, Donna Silenter, Dr. Lazertag, Mini Fryguy, Jude the Big Evil Guy, Shanti Fryguy, Sophie Mancini, Rudy Mancini, Lily Punkey, Dilliam Rudgers, Little Bad Wersent and Dylan Rudgers start surrounding Fryguy) * Jeanson: Fryguy! * Lina Volt: Fryguy! * Sharteneer: Fryguy! * Donna Silenter: Fryguy! * Dr. Lazertag: Fryguy! * Jude the Big Evil Guy: Fryguy! * Shanti Fryguy: Fryguy! * Sophie Mancini: Fryguy! * Rudy Mancini: Fryguy! * Lily Punkey: Fryguy! * Dilliam Rudgers: Fryguy! * Little Bad Wersent: Fryguy! * Dylan Rudgers: Fryguy! * (Fryguy tossing and turning in his sleep) * Fryguy: What do you want with me?! Leave me alone! No! No no no no no no! * (Dylan Rudgers taps him and he wakes up) * Dylan Rudgers: Fryguy! Fryguy! * (Fryguy screams, then sees his friends stand around his bed, except Rudy) * Fryguy: Hey, what are you all doing in your pajamas? Are we having a slumber party? * Dylan Rudgers: No. We are not having a slumber party! * Jeanson: Do us all a favor, Fryguy, and stay out of our dreams! * (All expect Rudy grumble in agreement) * Dilliam Rudgers: Take a hike! * Dylan Rudgers: Don't we get enough of you during the day? * Mini Fryguy: (in Anger) !!! * Rudy Mancini: (Walks in) Does anyone have a quarter? * (All stare at Rudy Mancini) Category:Transcripts